Only Time
by DivaLove
Summary: The gang meets up for a 10 year reunion but will time have changed their feelings? Rated PG-13 for now, but may be NC-17 in later chapter. Read and review but no flames please!
1. Changes

**Authors Note: This fic is set 10 years in the future. It's time for the gang's high school reunion. but first, we're gonna have a little flaskback to the week of graduation. The Class of 2002 is gearing up to leave high school and start a new life.Jan hasn't lost the baby yet but that will come soon... everything else is the same with the exception of a few other things but you'll be able to tell the difference in those. You'll be notified as soon as it is time for the present to take over.**

***Chapter 1*** _Monday, May 16, 2002_

_At the Brady's home..._  
"Shawn Douglas Brady, if you don't wake up right now, you'll be late for school," Hope yelled from downstairs. "I hear you! I'll be downstairs in 15 minutes...tops!" he yelled back as he made his way to the shower. "That's fine, hey, before you get in the shower, go make sure Jan is up." "K" Opening the door, he made his way down the hall to Jan's room. _ I still can't believe this. It's been three months since I broke the heart of the only girl I've ever loved. Damn, if only I could tell her! But I can't because I made that damn promise to Jan. If only... I could go back._ "Jan, are you ready to go?" "Yea, I'll be out in a few minutes" she stated. Shawn headed off to the shower, while inside Jan's room, she was getting her things together. Every since she had moved in with Shawn, things in her life hadn't seemed all THAT bad, well, except for the whole "Oh I miss Belle" lecture she got everytime she brought up what he did for her._Well, it doesn't matter now, because Belle is refusing to talk to him_, she thought to herself. 

_10 minutes later_  
"Okay mom! We're leaving! I have to go to dot com after school but I'll be home around 7 o'clock! Okay?" he yelled. "That's fine," Hope yelled from within the kitchen. As he and Jan were opening the door, Bo came down form the stairs. "Bye, son,be careful." "Later Dad, he yelled as he headed out the door. Life at the Brady's had been strained and now, they were trying to get back some normalcy in their home, well, as normal as you can get in the town of Salem. _At the Black household_  
_Why am I even bothering with this?_ she wondered out loud as she put the finishing touches on her hair, _he hasn't even spoken to me in a month!The only guy I seem to trust is Brady and Phil_ "Because...your Tink and you moped around for at least a month after you two broke it off and now it is time for the rest of the world to get the pleasure of knowing my annoying litle sister, and oh, let's not forget that you are way better that Shawn and his knocked up tramp or girlfriend or whatever your little gang refers to her as," Brady lectured from the door," and "oh yea, by the way, Philip called and said he'll be here to pick you up in 5 minutes and I quote, "If she's not ready when I arrive, I am coming straight up the stairs and literally carrying her down. It's been way to long for her to be going around moping over my stupid nephew!" he laughed. Belle couldn't help but laugh at her brother. He was really losing his mind now that he and Chloe were dating. "Thank you for the wonderful pep talk Brady but shouldn't you be on your way to pick up Chloe? You know she likes to get to school before me so she'll be able to be at my locker and tell me all the things that you two do even though, I have told her a thousand times in the past month that that certain topic is just..not right for me to listen or care about!" she said. But they both knew that even if she got the slighest bit mad, she'd forgive him. "Well, let's go downstairs ,I'll leave at the same time you and Uncle Phil do, okay Tink?" Brady said already knowing the answer. "Of course it's alright, Big Brother", Belle said.On the way down the stairs, Belle whispered, "Thanks again Brady, I really needed a pick me up" He smiled to himself, "Anytime Tink, anytime" Just then the doorbell rang, which could mean one of two things. A...Philip could be here or b...Chloe got impatient and got Craig to drop her off on the way to work. Running down the stairs,Belle and Brady raced for the door Belle reached there first and couldn't help but laugh at her brother. She turned and opened the door to... 

_Outside the penthouse_  
Pulling into the penthouse garage, Philip eagerly got out of the car. Over the past three months, he and Belle had gotten closer. He was over Chloe and fairly happy that the guy she had decided to date was none other than his nephew. Belle was slowly getting over Shawn and he hoped that something could become of their close friendship but he decided not to rush anything with Belle because he knew Belle, he had grown up with Belle, and he knew that she needed time but hell, that didn't matter because he was willing to wait. As he was walking toward the elevator he noticed a familiar figure and once he got closer and caught whiff of the perfume in the air he recognized who it was. "Chloe, is that you?" he asked. "Philip? Oh, hey,"she said as she hugged him, "you here to pick up Belle?" "Who else?," he joked. The only other person who knew of his desire for Miss Black was Chloe. It had kind of slipped out a few weeks ago while they were arguing but they were friends now. A piece of Chloe's heart would alwayz belong to Philip but everyone, including Brady knew it would never be more than that. He pressed the button to go up the elevator and they both stepped in. When they arrived at the door, Chloe pressed the doorbell and heard someone pounding down the stairs and then Belle's giggling and figured that Brady and Philip had alot to do with that giggle. The door flew open and their stood brother and sister, both out of breath laughing. " I see you two are up and having a good morning," Philip said as he walked over to Belle and hugged her, "you ready to go?" "Yeah, Phil, hang on, let me get my purse," she said as she bounded up the stairs. "Brady, you alright," he asked through laughs. Brady had his hands on his knees out of breath from chasing Tink down the stairs. "No but I will be," he said, as he grabbed Chloe and kissed her passionetly.Philip couldn't help but laugh. "Excuse me, but what is so funny," Chloe said as she pulled her lips but nothing else away from the love of her life. "Nothing, not a thing," he said attempting to keep a straight face. "Oh Phil, I am so sure of that. Ya know what I think? I think that you want to do exactly what we were doing, with Belle," Chloe said before she realized what she had let slip. "Is that right Philip?" All heads turned to the stair case where Belle stood frozen at the bottom of the steps. "We will leave you guys alone but don't be too long, you'll be late for school," Chloe said, as she started pulling Brady towards the door. "NO, I want to hear this. Phil, do you really like Tink?" "Brady, LET'S GO, I will explain on the way!" Chloe said as she pulled him out the door. "Phil, is it true, do you want that with me?" Belle asked half hoping his answer was yes. She knew that if it was true, he wouldn't have said anything. He knew how much Shawn had meant to her and knew that he'd never push her toward anything too soon. Before she knew what she was saying, she said, "Phil, I want that with you. You know that I needed to get over Shawn and that is what I have done and I never would have been able to do that without you. You have been there for me and I want that with you more than anything." After absorbing what she had just said, he walked over and standing inches away from her face, said, "Yes Belle, I want that with you, I want to hug you and kiss you and never let you go." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. With that, their lips met in a soft but firm kiss. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away. "Phil, we need to get going before Chloe sends a rescue squad that would consist of everyone in Salem," she laughed. Hand in hand they walked out the door. _Inside Jason Welle's green, 2002 Convertabile Mustang_   
"Jason, I'm telling you! That was not Philip Kiriakis and Belle Black kissing in front of a stop light. They are just friends!" Mimi yelled at her boyfriend of 6 months, Jason Welles. "Meems, I know what I saw and if you don't believe me then ask them when we get to school." he laughed. "God, your cute when your mad" "I' not mad Jason, but it's just not possible ." "Okay then," he said," well, just talk to them, your right, I probably just made a mistake." he said as they pulled into the Salem HIgh School paking lot. _By Locker 212 inside Salem High School_ "Kev, do you have your set of keys to my car?" Susan asked Kevin Lambert, her boyfriend since the Last Blast dance theri junior year."Yea, they're in my car, why?" he asked. "Since we're going out of town this weekend, my parents are gonna pick my car up at the airport." she said as she turned to face him. "I'll give 'em to you when I drop you off tonight." "Okay, well, let's go outside and find Belle. She seems to be in a better mood these past weeks, I think Phil has something to do with that," she said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips, They turned and walked out into the student parking lot where they saw Jason and Mimi pulling up in Jase's new 'Stang. _More to come soon but only if I get a review! Just one who likes it will get the privlege of reading the next installment._


	2. Belle's Temper Flares

Here it is: _Salem High Courtyard_ "Baby, please! I really need a Diet Coke," Chloe said to Brady. She gave him her pouty look and she knew that he'd do it. Sure enough, he got up and said, "Alright already.Be right back!" and with that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You two are pitiful," Belle said walking up, hand in hand with Philip, to the couple just as Brady was walking off. "No more than you two," Chloe joked back with her closet friends. "So, how did your, uhh...little talk go this morning?" Chloe asked, completely unaware that Shawn had walked up. The only reason he wasn't visible to the gang was because he was behind the tree that provided most of the shade in the courtyard. "Yes, Phiilp and I are a couple if that is what your asking," Belle giggled as Philip wrapped his arms tighly around his new girlfriend. "DO WHAT?" a voice screamed from behind Belle and Philip. They turned at face th person that the voice belonged to, only to realize that it was Shawn. "Philip.." Belle whispered. He tighetned his grip on her, letting her know he was there no matter what. "WHAT IN THA HELL ARE YOU DOING KIRIAKIS?" Shawn yelled, his face turning red with anger. _What in the hell is he doing with his arms around my my Perfect Girl?"_ No one expected what came next! "SHAWN! YOU RUINED WHATEVER CHANCE WE HAD WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH THAT WHORE AND KNOCKED HER UP! NOW! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! IF YOU CONTINUE TO WRECK HAVOC IN MY LIFE OR PHILIP'S, THIS HEEL ON MY FOOT WILL BE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, THAT YOU WILL BE VISITING SALEM UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL TO HAVE IT SURGICALLY REMOVED!" Belle screamed as she stepped forward the man she had once cared for so deeply. She still loved him, she couldn't help it but then again, he had hurt her on so many levels and she had just stood there and took it. It was time for this. "BELLE! PLEASE..." he said, not even knowing what to say to make this better." Okay, Brady, STOP RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE UPSETING TiNK AND NOT TO MENTION MY GIRLFRIEND! SO WHY DON"T YOU GO FIND YOUE LITTLE WHORE AND WORRY WITH YOUR CHILD!" Brady yelled. No one knew he was there except Chloe. She could always feel his presence and now, it was stronger than ever as he placed his hand on hers which was resting on her shoulder. With nothing left to say, Shawn walked off thinking,_Belle how could you? If only..I hadn't lied to you!_ And with that last thought, he let the tears roll, not caring who saw it. Belle turned to face the shocked group of her friends. "Belle..." Philip said, not knowing whether to congratulate her on finally telling off the guy who had hurt her, or comforting her."Guys, I am so sorry, I flipped like that, but I am so tired of this bullshit that just keeps going and going on." Belle said. She was kind of sorry that her friends had seen it but she was not sorry that she had said it. "Sorry about what?" Meems said as she walked over and sat down with Jason taking a seat next to her. "Shawn saw Philip and I and he lost it, and well, I went off my rocker!" Belle said sarcastically. "You and Phil are together all the time," Meems asked, "what's the big deal?" She turned to Jason who gave her a knowing glance and an I told you so smile! "Well, we are now, together but alot closer," Phil answered for Belle. She placed a gentle peck on his cheek as Jason yells, jokingly," Now Miriam! Who's right and who's wrong? Uh huh, you know it? Not only do I got the bod, I got the brains too!" Everyone laughed at his statement as Mimi turned to defen herself."Jase!Are you crazy? Bequiet before people start looking!" "You can't make me! Naa na naa na naa na!" he teased! "Wanna bet?" and with that she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss that leasted for several seconds. "Okay children! Stop all the horseplaying," Kevin said as he walked over to his friends. Holding his hand, Susan followed, thinking,_Well, it's about time every one is happy_ "Okay, as much as I hate to do this, I have to go! Mr. Woods only told me I could stay until 5 minutes before the morning bell." Brady said. "Aww, baby, I'll miss you but you better remember tonight! You have to help me pack for this weekend. Pick me up at Dotcom when you get off,K?" "Sure thing, Diva" he said as he placed his lips on hers and made chills go throughout her body. RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG The bell sounded and the each headed down the senior hall. At the beginning of the year, they had all chosen lockers together, but the order in which they were in was the problem that they encountered. Jason, Jan, Philip, Chloe, Belle, Shawn, Mimi, Kevin, and then Susan. Not wanting Belle to get upset again, Philip walked next to her and blocked her view of Mr, Brady and his showing girlfriend._He'd be there for Belle, even if it meant being late for class, hell, it didn't matter, they all had a study hall together , first period._ Mimi quickly grabbed her books and walked over to Jason's locker where she placed a quick kiss on his cheek telling him she was there.Shawn grabbed his books and Jan's and took off toward the gym where their study hall wa sbeing held today. He wanted to avoid his ex-friends at all cost. They all hated him and their wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Belle glanced at her watch,"Shit, you guys, we have like thirty seconds. the sound of 5 lockers slamming echoed threw the hall as they raced toward the gym. When Philip, the last of the group stepped foot in the door, the belle sounded loudly above their heads! "Class, get in the bleachers, I have to run to the field house and check inventory for the track meet tomorrow! All you seniors, this is your last one, please be there...on time!" Coach Vance yelled as he ran out the door. Belle turned to face Phil, who was totally out of breath. Down the hall and around the corner, and then up the stairs can be quite a trip. "Hey, baby, are you coming to watch me tomorrow," Jason asked MImi ,who was sitting on his lap, catching her breath. "Of course. what about you Belle are you going to watch Phil before you compete?""Of course,"she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bottom of the stair that lead to the bleachers. **************************************************************************************************************** OKAY,LET"S GET IT STRAIGHT! I AM A SHELLE FAN JUST AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON BUT THE REST OF MY FICS ARE JUST THAT, SHELLE FICS, SO I HAD TO CHANGE IT AROUND! DON"T FLAME FOR IT PLEASE! AND THE SHAWN BASHING WILL STOP SOON< I PROMISE BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO CRITICIZE JAN! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE ON A THURSDAY, THE NIGHT OF GRADUATION CEREMONIES. EVERYONE IS MEETING AT THE KIRIAKIS MANSION TO RIDE IN THE LIMO AND THEY KIDS ARE THEN LEAVING FOR PHIL'S BEACH HOUSE ON JOHN"S JET. THEY WILL BE GONE FOR THE MONTH OF JUNE AND THEN WILL RETURN BUT I WILL ONLY WRITE THE PRESENT FOR THE FIRST WEEK THEY ARE THERE THE REST WILL BE TOLD IN FLASKBACKS. JAN AND SHAWN WILL NOT BE ATTENDING THE PARTY OR THE MANSION BUT THEY WILL BE ON THE SAME GROUP OF ISLANDS KNOWN AS THE BAHAMAS'. /html> 


	3. Graduation Night

_A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks for the Chloe advice tinkerbell16!This chapter is for ya_   


Chapter 3

  
_Outside the Black Penthouse_ "Belle, please tell me that you packed something other than cosmetics," Chloe said. "Loading these things is death!," she said to her best friend,Belle Black. " Of course I did. Only 2 of them have my hair accesories and make-up." Belle joked. "Actually, one of them is full of those things, one has all my swimsuits in it, the 3 other ones are clothes." she laughed. Chloe looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy? It's not like you have anyone to impress," Chloe said, "Philip doesn't care what you wear, so why must you doll up for this trip?" "Because I want to look the best for my man," Belle laughed. "Whatever," Chloe muttered, slightly amused at her friend. "We have to get going if we're gonna be on time. " Belle said. "Okay, then, let's roll." Chloe stated as she climbed into her black Explorer. When she cranked the car, the Cd player started playing opera music. Belle wrinkled her face up. "Chloe, sweetie, I know you like this but umm...I'm changing it." She pressed a few buttons and then inserted another cd. She waited for the music to start.

You know, I don't know what it is   
But everything about you is so irresistible   
  
Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type   
To hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire   
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait   
Let him think I like the chase   
But I can't stop fanning the fire   
I know I meant to say no   
  
But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe   
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me (Oh, I can hardly breathe, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
  
"Belle! WHy must you listen to this?" Chloe asked. "Well, I know since I won't get the chance on the island, I'll agervate you know with it" Belle laughed wickedly. "Just what are you talking about " you won't get the chance on the island"?" Chloe asked. "I'll be otherwise occupied and so will you." Belle said. "Oh really, and just how occupied are you going to be? Need I call Brady and let him know? Cause ya know...?" she picked up the phone and dialed Brady's cell phone. "CHLOE LANE! If you do that...!" Belle's face reddened when she heard her brothers voice on speaker phone. "So, Tink, I see you and Chloe are at it again!" He joked. "What is that awful music? Oh Belle, are you making her listen to the teeny-bopper music again?" "Look, Brady, I think we'll see you in a little bit," Belle said and with that she clicked off the phone.   
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right   
That I should really say goodnight   
But I just cant stop myself falling (falling)   
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same   
That I dont want to play no game (no)   
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me   
I know meant to say no (I meant to say no)   
  
But he's irresistible (irresistible)   
Up close and personal   
Now inesacpable   
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me   
  
Can't you see whenever he's close to me   
I really find it hard to breathe   
He's so irresistible   
Baby, you know its more than just spritual   
His kisses are powerful   
He's so irresistible   
You're so irresistible   
  
He's irresistible (yeah yeah)   
Up close and personal (oh yeah)   
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical (oh yeah)   
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me   
He's Irresistible   
Up close and personal (yeah yeah)   
I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)   
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me   
  
"Thank YOU SO MUCH! It's OVER and we're here!" Chloe shouted. She was obviously loud enough because Philip, Brady, Jason,Kevin, Susan, and Mimi all came out of the Kiriakis home. "Well, now Diva, are we happy?" Brady asked as he walked over to the vehicle. "You have no idea," she stated as she gave him a quick kiss before gettin out. "Hey can you guys grab the 8 bags out of the back?" Belle asked sweetly. "Sure thing, Tink" Brady stated. "Alright men, you heard her, get those bags" Jason joked. He, Philip, Kevin, and Brady all went to the back and opened the door to 5 supersized suitcases and three regular ones. "I'm taking it that one of you is moving onto the island?" Jason asked. Belle walked over and punched him playfully.   
_1 hour later at the Salem High Auditorium_ "We've come a long way. Each and everyone of us. We started out as young, immature children. Today, we graduate as adults ready to face the challeneges the world wants to throw at us. We grew up together. Over the years, the have been problems that life has delt us. We've dealt with them together." Kevin stated. His valedictorian speech was coming along great. He looked over at Shawn and Jan who were isolated. It wasn't seen, it was elt in the whole auditorium. " Children to mature adults. Not many people do that in Salem. I was asked to acknowledge our greatest accomplishment in our life tonight. Well, there are so many choices. Like building Miss Lockharts house or finding Mrs. Alice Horton's ruby on the island last summer. But I had to choice just once and it can be acknowledged in one word. Friendship. Over the years we have messed up. Done the unforgivable but we've managed to come out as friends. No one should leave with hard feelings. And with that said, I want to thank you for your attendance tonight." Kevin stated. He walked to his chair and sat down. Mr. Woods walked up to hand the diplomas out to the students. " Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to present Miss Belle Black with her high school diploma. This young woman, has been through alot in her 17 years and she is here and smiling. It takes alot to do that." he said. Belle walked over to him and shook his hand and took her diploma. "The next student to recieve their diploma is Mr. Shawn Brady. A man is standing in the place of the boy I met his freshman year here. He has overcome challenges and will continue to do so." Shawn did the same as Belle and took his seat."Mr. Philip Kiriakis, oh, Mr. Philip," Mr. Woods laughed. "You have certainly earned this I hope to see a smart young man like yourslef running a corporation one day." Our next graduating student is Miss Chloe Lane. A woman, with exceptional talent and strength. You will be missed."This next student, is one that we can all learn alot from. I don't mean intelligance or looks, she's got those both, but I mean in courage. This young woman is Miriam Lockhart. Her sophmore year, her father lost his job. Her family was forced to live under harsh conditions. Most would have broken down. But she didn't." Mimi was near tears and took her diploma before returing to her seat next to her boyfriend."Mr. Masters. One of the best athletes this school has seen. Your contributions to this athletic department are far to many to name. You have excelled well. Congratualtions." Jason smiled and stood. He took his diploma and sat next to Mimi, taking her hand. " Miss. Jan Spears. This young woman, her last year at Salem High School was Co-Captain of the cheer squad and an excellent cheerleader." Jan stood and walked to the podium to recieve her diploma. "These last two students, are the valedictrian and saludatorian. Mr. Kevin Lambert and Miss Susan Green. These two have had the highest GPA's since their freshman year. Each excelled in their own way.Congratulations." They walked together and recieved their diplomas. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you,Salem High's grduating Class of 2002."   



	4. Just Friends

**Offstage after graduation** "BELLE ! Can you believe it! I mean, we are officially out of high school!" Mimi squealed. "Not quite, we have to get the hell up outta this building before that statement is completely true." Jason said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door."We'll meet you guys at the limo!" he yelled back to his group of friends. "Kevin, let's go tell my parents bye! We'll see you guys in a minute" Susan said and they headed off. The only people in the room were Philip and Belle and Jan and Shawn. "Philip, I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" she quickly pecked him on his cheek and walked off. 

"Shawn, can I talk to you?" "Why the hell do you need to talk to him?" Jan took a step towards Belle only to be stopped by the arm of Shawn. "Look bitch, the last time I checked, your name wasn't Shawn, now back the hell up." "Jan, go find my parents. I'll be out in a minute. I promise." Content, Jan turned and left them alone. "Shawn..." "Look Belle, I messed up. Everyone knows that but there's something you need to know and only you need to know it.Screw everyone else if you know it"Shawn said.She nodded, telling him to go on. "Isabelle Black, I love you. You are...were...my best friend. I know I messed things up between us and I don't expect you to forgive me for anything but I wanted you to know and still believe that I love you. I love you more than anything and...." He was cut off."Shawn, I want to believe you. I do but what about Jan?"she said. This conversation was bringing back painful memories and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Perfect Girl, don't cry," he said, fighting to hold back his own tears. "I...Belle, there is no reason. It was inexcusable but...I don't love Jan. I love the child and I love you."he said. " Shawn, I am...God, Shawn, you know we can't be together now."Belle cried. "I know, Belle, I know, but one day, maybe one day." he said. He knew she wouldn't leave Philip. He didn't expect her to. He wiped the tears and hugged her. She surprisingly hugged him back He held her for a moment and pulled her back so he could see her face. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and let her go. A door slamming snapped their attention to were a rose was laying on the floor. Belle walked over to the rose and picked it up. A envelope was lying next to it with her name on it. She opened it and read it.

_My dearest Isabelle, This past week has been a heaven for me. I hope it was the same for you. Your beautiful face and soul are making me complete. Isabelle, I love you. _

Love, Your Prince Charming, Philip "Oh Philip!" Belle whispered. She looked at Shawn, who in one sudden move picked her up and carried her outside to where Philip was sitting on a bench. He hugged her once more, and whispered in her ear." Isabelle, remember, I love you, no matter what. If Philip makes you happy then you belong with Philip.Good-bye, Perfect Girl." He walked out of her life, that night. 

"Philip," she said as she walked up to the figure. She heard a sniffle and then he stood up. he turned to her. His hurt and tear-stained face tore at Belle's heart. It was the same look, she had the day Shawn told her about the baby." Belle, how...how could you?Was I just standing in until Shawn came to his senses?Is that it? Am I just some damn stand-in?" he yelled." Philip, no," Belle said, as tears fell down her cheeks for the 2nd time tonight,"what you saw? Shawn and I aren't together. He's got a baby, and I've, I've got you. We talked, that's all. Shawn was my best friend, Philip, hell, he might as well have been my brother. tonight" Belle said as Philip walked towards her. "Really, then why did he kiss you?" "He kissed me on the forehead, Philip!He didn't "kiss" me." "So, he didn't do this>" He asked as his lips came into contact with hers. Her tounge parted his lips and the kiss become one of love, passion, and desire. "Umm...okay, guys! It's time to go and hey Uncle Phil, that's all you better be doing with Tink" Brady shouted from the limo. Belle and Philip parted both red with embarresment." Alright! Whose ready to go to the Bahama's,people?" they heard Mimi yell from within. "If you are ready, then you better hurry, the plane is leaving in 45 minutes!" Chloe said. The two teens climbed into the limo. Hand in hand. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry, about this! I am changing something! Jan and Shawn won't be on the island! Sorry, but I rearranged some things! 


	5. The Plane Ride

_Authors note:Thanks to those who are reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will include Phelle, Broe, and Mason. No Shan today people! They'll be back later._

*~*Chapter 5*~*

"Whoa! This thing is huge," Mimi said. She had never seen the inside of the Black's private jet. Couchs and tables all attached to the floor. A tv was even installed in the front. "Yep," Brady stated,"and we get to ride in it the whole way there!"  
"But that's not the best part," Belle squealed,"No adults!" "Amen to that," Jason said as he pulled Mimi over to a couch. She laid her head on his chest and sighed contently.  
"You guys are so immature," Brady joked."Oh, really? Well, fine then, we'll be the mature ones," Chloe teased. As she walked to the catch and sat down, Brady walked over and tried to pull her closer."Oh, come on now, Diva, don't play," Brady said.  
"Don't be so mean to my brother," Belle said."Come on, Belle, let's go see when the plane is arriving." "Okay," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him toward the cock pit.  
"Divs, come on, forgive me," he said."Brady, you look like a sick puppy, quit that." Chloe scolded him. "Fine, Diva,Anthing to make you talk to me," he says. "You thought I wouldn't?Keep thinking that then,"Chloe said_This is too much fun, watching Brady squirm like this, maybe I'll be nice_ "OWW!!!Philip, THAT HURTS! STOP IT! IF YOU DON"T GET BACK,I'M GOING TO SCREAM!" Belle yelled. "Your already, doing that, ISABELLE!" Philip yelled back._How is it possible, Belle can find a way to injure herself everywhere she goes?_  
"Hey, what's going on back there?" Brady asked. "Brady, calm down,PHILIP KIRIAKIS IF YOU DON"T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW< I CAN ALMOST PROMISE YOU YOU"LL REGRET IT" CHloe yelled as she looked at the shade of red her love's face was turning.br> "Okay." Philip entered carrying Belle. "Tink, what happened to you?" "I tripped and hang on, Philip put me down" "Fine, Princess, as you wish," He gently set her down on the couch to explain her injury."How do you trip, when your in a room with nothing in it?" Brady asked  
"Philip and I were...uhh..talking and he fell on top of me," Belle said, turning 3 different shades of pink. "Oh, yea, I am so sure of that," Jason said with a grin."Masters, shut it," Philip said. "Okay guys. Truth or I throw Philip out of the door." Brady said.  
_This is too much fun_ "Fine Brady, if you must know, Philip and I were...kissing and when the plane hit turbelance, he fell on top of me and I hurt my leg. "Are you satisfied now, Brady?" Chloe asked."I guess so Diva.You two, please no more attempting to get it on in a storage plan.Agreed?" It wasn't meant for a response but everyone on the plane said "Agreed". Then everyone bursts into a fit of laughs and giggles.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry everyone! This chapter is short and kind of pointless but I am having a serious case of writers block AND I have a migraine!:( Another chapter will come soon if I get a good review. 


	6. Shopping With The Girls

_Authors note:Thanks to those who are reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will include Phelle, Broe, and Mason. Some Shan today! _

*~*Chapter 6*~*

"Oh, Phil this place is beautiful," Belle said as she sat on the beach, watching the sun come up. She and Philip had decided to wait and watch the sunrise, since they had slept on the jet.

"Not half as beautiful as you," he stated, as he pulled her into one of their earth shattering kisses.Things began to escalate but Phil stopped and said," Belle you have got to quit this. Once I start I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"That's th whole idea," Belle said as her hands roamed his body. "Belle, stop..not now...tonight. I want it to be special," Phil said smoothly. "Of course...special," she said as she backed away.

"So, people are we ready to check out this island or what?" Jason said as he walked outside. He was holding Mimi's hand and she looked frustrated. "Jase...baby...sweetheart...as much as I love you...never wake me from a REM cycle. K?" Mimi said.

"You woke her up? Oh great Jase," Chloe joked as she came around the corner, Brady in tow. "Don't you know, never to wake a girl?" Belle scolded playfully. "Well, excuse me, but I figured we'd explore then come back for some sleep." Jason said defensively.

"Okay, people, were to?" Philip said as he lead them to the garage. "Are their any places to go aound here and say, SHOP?" Belle said. The word SHOP snapped Mimi awake very quickly.

"Shop? I'm going with her," Mimi said." I have to say, you two seem mighty eager to get away. Whats a matter? Your boyfriends to immature to keep you company," Brady said. "Actually, Mocha-man, I'm going with them," Chloe said as she pulled away.

Philip and Jason let their pent up leaughter come out as Brady thought quickly. "Well, guys, how about we go find us some real women? I heard they had topless beaches..." Brady was cut off but lips pressing against his.

He looked to see it was Chloe and she was about to begin on him about women and morals and blah blah blah! "I was just kidding Diva," he said so as not to make her mad or worse, make her walk away.

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea," Jason and Philip said together. Both were greeted with playful slaps on the arm from Belle and MImi. "Lemme go get my purse, and I'll be right out,k?" Mimi said.

"Well be here waiting." Belle said. Their day went by fast. They all agreed to meet in Philip's and Belle suite. Each lady had bought a swimming suit, even though they had packed plenty of them.

Each lady had an additional bag that they had shopped seperately for. Belle had gotten this bright idea that based on each girls boyfriend, they were to pick a piece of laungere(sp?) that would suit their taste. Belle had Mimi, Mimi had Chloe and Chloe had Belle.

Bags were handed around and you had to explain why you chose that particular piece. Mimi went first. "Well, Chloe, Brady seems to think you are a Diva, so in true diva fashion, you'll have the red satin corset top and bottoms," she said as she pulled the black laced trimmed corset out of the bag.

"Meems, are you crazy?" Chloe said. "Well, the truth..no," Mimi said playfully. "So Belle, whatcha get me?" "Okay, you know Jason has his wild side to him, the one he plays in front of everyone else? Well, guys talk and based on what you've told us, I decided that Jason was a gentle and caring person."

"So for you, I chose a baby blue and white trimmed teddy that stopped right at the top of the matching bottoms." "Oh Belle, I love my gift, thank you," she said as she looked toward Chloe who was laughing at Mimi.

"Okay, my turn!" Belle said. "Well, Mimi and I teamed up for you," Chloe began. "Okay guys that's not right but..." "Just listen," Mimi said. "We all know Philip is Philip, that's the only way to explain him, so we went for something that would appeal to both of you." 

She pulled out a light pink, silk gown that had spaghetti straps and deep V-neck that would show off her womanly figure. "I can't believe you guys, you actually picked some thing I like!" she squealed. "Was there ever any doubt?" Chloe asked. "Of course!" Belle said jokingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry everyone! This chapter is short but I updated and the nightgown game will come up again. Review please 


End file.
